A THOUSAND YEARS
by luna shinigami
Summary: El amor se forja por los cientos de años. Bill x Percy Charlie x Percy YAOI


**A THOUSAND YEARS**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentía las vibraciones de su cuerpo a cada una de las embestidas, aferraba sus piernas a las caderas ajenas y cerraba los ojos del placer.

Una mano tapo su boca y sus gemidos fueron impedidos por aquella mano, intentaba no ser ruidoso, pero el placer era demasiado, su cuerpo estaba encendido, su pasión rayaba en el eufemismo.

Su boca salivaba de placer, mientras su interior caliente apresaba la masculinidad ajena tan dentro que no deseaba soltarla.

Todo era demasiado.

Hasta que ambos explotaron en un sinfín de colores.

El orgasmo le llego de pronto, haciendo que se nublasen sus pensamientos y quedara solo un sentimiento vacío, sintió también como sus entrañas eran llenadas por el falo ajeno y gimió de placer.

Su boca fue lentamente suelta por aquella mano y pudo besar a su pareja, lenta y perezosamente.

-te amo- susurro, mas no tuvo respuesta, jamás la había.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡oh! Felicitaciones – dijo Molly abrazando a Bill – me alegra tanto- la rolliza mujer abrazaba a su hijo mayor con fuerza, con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos- mira hasta Percy está llorando de felicidad- viendo al tercero de sus hijos.

Perce miro a Bill y asintió, forzando una sonrisa – es verdad, felicidades Bill y has... has muy feliz a Fleur-

Bill miro a Perce pero no lo detallo demasiado, no podía echarse para atrás en una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

La rubia era una mujer preciosa, con dinero, elegante, no podía dejarla por algo… por alguien como su propio hermano, aun cuando se le partiera el corazón al ver a Percy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los preparativos fueron hechos en menos de dos meses.

La razón la rubia estaba encinta.

Eso le cayó como una patada en el estómago a Percy que se encerraba en su habitación llorando.

Sintió una mano en sus cabellos rizados y alzo la mirada, encontrándose con el gigante gentil que era Charlie y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-Shhh, no llores- le pidió – los niños bonitos no deben llorar- le aseguro Charlie sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo colapsaba de tanto llanto.

No le gustaba ver llorar a su hermano, sobre todo porque cuando lloraba, era Bill quien le cuidaba, Bill quien recogía sus lágrimas, y ahora, Bill no estaba para saber el motivo del llanto de Percy.

Charlie achaco el llanto de Percy a la añoranza de su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La boda fue suscitada por todo el mundo mágico, muchos fueron los elogios sobre la hermosa novia vestida de blanco y negro, la hermosa veela Delacour; también se habló del hermoso muchacho mayor de los Weasley, William, un joven futuro en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones.

Una futura línea de sangre seguida por muchas bendiciones del cielo.

La joven y feliz pareja bailaba el vals, ante el rostro de felicidad de todos o de casi todos.

Perce sostenía en su mano una bebida sin consumir, inútilmente su corazón confió hasta en el último segundo que Bill no se casaría, que estúpidamente detendría todo y regresaría con él.

Cosa que no pasó.

Cosa que le dolió como una maldición, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento, al verlo feliz bailando con su esposa, que solo lo uso, uso su cuerpo y lo enamoro, y él como un idiota solo pudo caer bajo el influjo de sus ojos azules y su cabello lacio, de sus palabras bonitas y de promesas llanas y vacías.

-¿Bailas?- pregunto alguien a su espalda y vio a su gigante amigable y asintió varias veces, Charlie se había vuelto su paño de lágrimas, aunque ignorante de la verdad de las lágrimas de Percy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy entro a su habitación con la mano en la boca, y la poción en sus manos.

No se había podido equivocar.

Y la maldita poción se había puesto rosa, ¡ROSA! Gimió desesperado viéndola, empezando a hacer cuentas y cayó en la cama.

La última vez que había tenido relaciones había sido hacia tres meses, cuando Bill ya estaba comprometido y antes de casarse con Fleur.

Tres meses, tenía tres meses.

-¿Qué Voy a hacer?- susurro contra la almohada, antes de tomar la determinación de agarrar su maleta y empacar las pocas cosas que tenía e irse de allí.

No podía darle la cara a su mama, a su padre, a sus hermanos, no con un bebe del cual no podía decir quién era el padre.

Agarro su maleta, y garabateo algo cuando sintió una mano en su maleta, la mano era grande, seguida por todo el cuerpo de Charlie.

-Rumania, en esta temporada en Rumania hace un clima agradable Percy, los dragones son tan bellos que te quedaras admirándolos en las colinas, montar a caballo por los bosques es lo más misterioso del mundo, Rumania es una buena opción para ir de vacaciones- le sonrió Charlie y de nuevo hecho un mar de lágrimas, Percy se lanzó a sus brazos, agradeciéndole.

Irían juntos a Rumania.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El clima en Rumania era frio, pero Percy gustaba de esto, de pasar sus días en la cabaña de Charlie mientras este trabajaba.

Gustaba también de hacer la cena y leer los libros de dragones. Gustaba de llenar los informes que le enviaba el Ministerio hasta Rumania.

Charlie llegaba y lavaba la ropa y se encargaba de los trastes sucios. También de traer pequeños regalos para la prominente pancita que adornaba a su hermano menor.

Muchos compañeros de Charlie, los molestaban diciendo que parecían un viejo matrimonio, ambos tenían responsabilidades y derechos dentro de aquella cabaña, además que solo había una cama y Charlie había dejado de llevar ligues de una noche por no molestar a Percy.

Percy se sentía cómodo allí, lejos, tan lejos de Bill, que pocas veces lo pensaba.

Bill lo había decidido, se había casado con la mujer que tenía dos meses más de embarazo que él.

Bill era feliz y, él también lo era, a su manera pero lo era.

Haber salido de la madriguera fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Charlie¡- se escuchó un grito en las barracas de los Dragones y el pelirrojo más grande se giró al ver a Percy allí, y no solo eso, agarrándose el vientre con fuerza, él y varios hombres llegaron donde estaba la pequeña figura.

Cuando lo vio lo agarro con fuerza y los demás iban por una matrona.

-¡el marido de Charlie entro en parto!- grito uno de ellos llamando a la vieja bruja que salió rápidamente a la cabaña de los pelirrojos.

Percy gemía quedo y se aferraba a la camisa de Charlie mientras la mujer usaba su varita para tener cómodo al parturiento.

-No me dejes- gimió Percy sintiendo un dolor tan profundo que partía su cuerpo.

-jamás Perce… anda se bueno y has caso, trae a nuestro bebe a este mundo- le dijo cariñosamente el domador de dragones y Percy solo sonrió entre pujidos y dolores.

Entre maldiciones y ruegos, siete horas después, llego al mundo a Molly Weasley.

Percy solo sollozo al verla y Charlie en sus inmensas manos la sujeto como lo más preciado del mundo.

Se veía la inmensa sonrisa del gigante amable y este solo pudo besar la cabeza de su hermano.

Era una niña hermosa.

Su hermosa niña. Pensó Charlie como si él fuese el padre más orgulloso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE? ESTO ES UNA COMPLETA DESHONRA, PERCIVAL- gritaba Arthur en la cocina de la cabaña de Charlie.

Había llegado todos de visita a Rumania, una completa sorpresa, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Bill y su flamante esposa con su pequeña Victorie y los patriarcas Weasley, para encontrarse con la visión de Percy con una en brazos de no más de siete meses de nacida.

Percy solo quedo pálido abrazando a su pequeña, rogando mentalmente porque llegara su hermano.

-COMO… ¿¡COMO PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO!?- Grito de nuevo enojado, grito sin entender porque su hijo más centrado, su pequeño pelirrojo, tenía una niña sin haber estado comprometido, sin un marido a la vista, sin siquiera un novio para mostrar ante la familia - ¿DE QUIEN ES ESA NIÑA BASTAR….?- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Charlie entro por la puerta.

-Mía, padre y te agradecería que ni pienses en insultarla- dijo el domador con el ceño fruncido, al ver a su familia en pleno atacando a su hermano.

Todos palidecieron de inmediato ante las palabras de Charlie, los gritos, los llantos, las explosiones de culpabilidad salieron con fuerza.

-¡Basta!- grito Molly, al ver las lágrimas del tercero de sus hijos aferrado a su pequeña en brazos y se acercó despacio, aun cuando veía como Bill tenia agarrado de la camiseta a Charlie- están asustando a Percy y mi nieta- dijo la matriarca acariciando a su hijo – es muy hermosa-

-¡Molly¡- grito Arthur Weasley enojado, enojado por la deshonra de que sus hijos hubieran caído en el pecado.

-Molly nada, y Bill suelta de inmediato a Charlie- le ordeno a su hijo mayor -¿Cuál es el enojo? Todas las familias sangre puras son endogámicas, tu familia, la mía, la de los Black, la Malfoy ¿Cómo piensan que se sostuvo la pureza de la sangre?- dijo enojada mirando a sus hijos - ¿es que acaso me creen tonta? Veo el amor de Fred por George y no precisamente rayando en la hermandad – miro a los gemelos que bajaron la mirada sonrojados – o que Ron, que aunque ames a Hermione y Ginny a Harry, no se dé su pseudo relación- Ron abrió sus ojos y Ginny miro al suelo – ahora, si sé que sucede eso ¿Crees que puedo siquiera juzgar a Percy por haber tenido un hijo de Charlie?- mirando como Bill bufaba enojado, con ganas de destrozar a su hermano – siempre pensé que terminaría con William, pero Will fijo su vista en Fleur- la veela quedo sorprendida de la frialdad y emotividad de la matriarca – Will tu prácticamente criaste a Percy y entiendo tu enojo, pero si son felices… - suspiro mirando a su hijo limpiándole las lágrimas -¿Percy eres feliz? ¿Charlie te obligo?- le pregunto suavemente.

Percy miro al domador y sonrió entre lágrimas, mirando alternativamente a Bill – Si madre soy feliz, Charlie no me ha obligado a Nada-

Molly sonrió abrazándolo y a Charlie jalándolos juntos – me alegro por ustedes pequeños, ahora nos presentan al nuevo miembro de la familia-

Percy suavemente mostro a su pequeña pelirroja de unos inmensos y curiosos ojos azules – les presentamos a Molly Weasley- dijo con dulzura ganándose un abrazo de su madre, una sonrisa tonta de Charlie y una salida enojada de Bill.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un golpe.

Dos golpes.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo fangoso del criadero de dragones.

La lluvia sobre ellos.

Sangre.

Aquella que ambos compartían.

Un gruñido animal.

Bestial.

Sangre de nuevo.

-¡era mío!- se escuchó el gruñido herido.

-¿de que sirvió que fuera tuyo? ¡Te casaste con una maldita veela y le dejaste! Fui yo quien limpie sus lágrimas cuando debiste ser tú, fui yo quien estuvo en su embarazo, fui yo quien le cumplió sus caprichos, fui yo quien vio nacer a Molly, he sido yo quien les he cuidado con amor y tu ¿Qué?- pregunto enojado Charlie, con la ropa fangosa y la sangre cayendo de sus labios y su ceja.

-¡Yo lo amo! – Grito Bill cayendo al suelo, apretando sus manos contra aquel suelo fangoso y recibiendo el agua regia de la lluvia que caía sobre ambos cuerpos – Siempre lo he amado Charlie y tú…-

El domador le miro enojado – no señor, no me culpes de tus decisiones, pudiste quedarte con Percy y ser tú el padre de Molly pero no, el señor quería que todos aceptaran su heterosexualidad y su NO incesto y te casaste con una rubia aristócrata, no me culpes de que Percy te haya dejado de amar y me haya buscado a mí, porque- la voz de Charlie se hizo un nudo bajo – Yo si lo amo y lo valoro y si Merlín dispone espero quedarme toda la vida con él, cientos de años con él - se giró – vete hoy con tu esposa, vete y no regreses, vete porque Perce es mío… y pronto será mi esposo- dijo saliendo de allí, dejando a su hermano mayor llorando la perdida de quien perdió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-pa…pa! – grito Molly a sus once meses de edad y Charlie la alzo con fuerza.

-¡Mi niña hermosa! Eso es, yo soy papa- sonrió y se giró viendo el rostro afable de Percy que se quitaba las gafas de carey y sonreía. – Molly eres muy inteligente-

Era la primera palabra de su hija, la primera palabra completa sin un solo balbuceo.

Y su primera palabra fue_** Papa**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Charlie Weasley voy a castrarte!- grito Percy persiguiendo al domador de dragones por todo el establo, Molly se había trepado con sus escasos tres años a un dragón.

-apuesto dos galeones a que lo atrapa- dijo uno de los domadores trepado en una de las cercas mirando la escena, algo más común de lo que se pensaba.

-siempre lo atrapa, Charlie siempre se deja atrapar- respondió el otro calando su cigarrillo.

Todos soltaron la risa, quien creería que una figura tan delgada y aparentemente frágil pudiera darle caza al mejor cazador de dragones de Rumania y reducirlo a ceros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era el cuarto cumpleaños de Molly y todos colocaron decoración de dragones para la pequeña dragoncita.

La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito, pasando por la cantidad de regalos del tesoro rumano, hasta la familia Weasley que no pudo asistir envió sus saludos, bendiciones y regalos correspondientes.

-duerme como un angelito- dijo dulcemente Charlie al verla dormir en la cama abrazada a un dragón de peluche que le había dado su papa.

-claro que el encanto se va cuando despierta y se convierte en un desastre natural- dijo Perce quitándose las gafas, acercándose a Charlie y abrazándolo – fue un día grandioso, la pequeña dragona se divirtió demasiado-

-Sí, es hermosa- dijo sonriendo Charlie y beso las manos de Percy, luego jalo a este a sus brazos y despacio perfilo el rostro afilado del menor, con cariño, Perce se hizo un poco hacia adelante para propiciar un beso.

A Charlie le supo a gloria a Percy le supo amor.

El primer beso entre los dos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy entro corriendo a la enfermería.

Vio demasiados heridos.

Los dragones nuevos se habían salido de control y Charlie por proteger a un novato había salido gravemente lastimado.

Entro con urgencia donde estaba y vio parte de sus brazos quemados.

-Por Merlín- gimió al verlo y se acercó a la camilla con lágrimas empañando sus ojos.

-¿usted es…?- pregunto un curandero y Percy le miro.

-Percy Weasley, su pareja- le dijo - ¿Cómo está?

El medico se acercó – recibió quemaduras de primer grado en los brazos y el pecho, varias laceraciones en la caja torácica y en la espalda- el pelirrojo quiso maldecir y gritar – deberá llevar a cabo las curaciones y por ahora, su pronóstico es reservado-

Percy asintió y jalo una silla, tomando suavemente la mano que estaba vendada.

No hubo poder humano o mágico que lo sacara del hospital.

Su madre y padre vinieron a cuidar a Molly.

Charlie salió un mes después de la enfermería, del brazo de Percy.

Percy jamás soltó su mano.

Percy estaría allí para él siempre.

Y Charlie supo que se había ganado el corazón de su hermano y su alma gemela para toda la eternidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Cómo es posible que quieras ir a Hungría a capturar cola cuernos?- dijo Percy desde la entrada de la habitación de Charlie – ¿no has pensando en Molly? ¿En mí?-

Charlie suspiro agarrando su ropa y guardándola en un morral, aun se veían las heridas del accidente de hacía un año –pienso en ti y en Molly, pero es mi trabajo, como el tuyo cuando te vas a trabajar a la embajada Inglesa o traes papeles aquí y soy yo quien se encarga de nuestra dragona-

-No te vayas- dijo Percy acercándose y abrazándolo – te lastimaste mucho la última vez y esos dragones- se aferró con miedo a su hermano- no me dejes-

-te dije que jamás lo haría Percy, pero es mi trabajo- susurro Charlie agarrando la frágil cintura de su hermano con sus inmensas manos, buscando con suavidad el rostro de Perce y besándolo, siendo correspondido.

Percy gimió suavemente en el beso y le abrazo, pasando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza del domador.

El aspecto de macho de Charlie le excitaba, su corazón de oro lo enamoraba.

La suavidad del cuerpo de Percy lo dejaba hecho una marejada de placer y su ferocidad de león a la hora de cuidar a quien amaba lo hacía cada día rogar a Merlín que jamás se acabara este amor.

Ambos cayeron a la cama sin dejar de besarse.

De tomar los labios ajenos y unir las lenguas con premura.

De saborear el placer ajeno que brindaba el calor del otro.

Las ropas empezaron a estorbar, y siendo poco a poco desplazadas de sus cuerpos quedando desnudos.

Las manos de Percy pasaban como aleteos de mariposa por el cuerpo fibroso de su hermano, por aquel cuerpo que mostraba heridas transversales de las garras de los dragones.

Las manos de Charlie acariciaban con devoción el cuerpo liso y pulcro de su hermano menor, blanco en su totalidad y hermoso ante sus ojos.

Lentamente Charlie comenzó a besar su barbilla, bajo despacio por su cuello, escuchando los gemidos lentos que la boca de su hermano proporcionaba y quería escuchar más.

Sus labios bajaron hasta el pecho y lamieron con devoción los pezones oscuros de su cuerpo, aquellos que alimentaron a Molly, aquellos que empezaba a morder y la otra a tocar suavemente hasta dejarlos completamente erectos.

Su boca bajo despacio hasta su ombligo, lamiéndolo suavemente mordiéndolo, dejando un suave camino de saliva, hasta llegar al tesoro de su hermano, sonrió al ver que el pene de Percy estaba completamente erecto solo por el uso de su boca.

-eres hermoso- susurro viendo como Percy comenzó a cubrirse la boca, despacio tomo ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza – Jamás Percy, jamás cubras tu boca, quiero escucharte hoy y los demás días de nuestra vida, quiero escuchar tus gemidos, quiero escuchar tus sonidos guturales, quiero escuchar tus gritos, porque sé que soy yo quien te hago gemir, susurrar y gritar- le beso antes de volver a descender y abrir la boca, para disfrutar de aquel manjar.

Percy grito.

Era demasiado placer.

Charlie estaba haciéndole algo que jamás había sentido, era la boca que parecía adorarle y engullirle de manera tan deliciosa, que solo pudo gritar y apretar sus manos contra las sabanas de la cama de Charlie.

Mientras esa boca devoraba su hombría, los dedos trabajaban en su entrada, una entrada pequeña y arrugada que hacía muchos años no era usada.

Una entrada al cielo.

Una entrada a ser por fin, uno con su hermano, cinco años después del nacimiento de Molly.

Con suavidad dio un accio a su varita usando hechizos de lubricación y también de anticoncepción.

Beso a su hermano con devoción mirándolo a los ojos, mientras entraba lentamente, despacio.

Su interior era deliciosamente apretado.

Su cuerpo se amoldaba rápidamente al intruso y si bien Percy distaba de ser virgen, hacía muchos años no tenía relaciones.

Gimió de dolor aun así estrecho su mano con la de Charlie, evitando que este saliera de allí- sigue- susurro en el oído de su hermano y este no termino hasta que sus testículos golpearon las hermosas y turgentes nalgas.

-Perce- gimió Charlie y con cuidado comenzó a embestirlo, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de susurrar cuanto lo amaba.

Percy solo enterró sus uñas en la espalda ajena, esperando dejar marcas de su posesión por su hermano, Charlie simplemente dejo que su niño lo hiciera.

Las embestidas fueron tomando velocidad, las manos y el sudor de los cuerpos fueron aumentando.

Los gemidos y gritos no fueron acallados y el delicioso placer de escuchar el sonido sexual de la entrada del miembro de Charlie en el cuerpo de Percy era excitante.

El chirrido de la cama aumento con las embestidas.

Y todo finalizo en el más delicioso de los orgasmos, Percy en el vientre de los dos, marcando incluso el tonificado pecho ajeno y Charlie, Charlie dejo su semilla bien adentro del cuerpo de su hermano, dejándolo marcado por su esencia.

Ambos se pertenecían.

Ambos se amaban.

Percy sonrió besándolo y despeinándolo.

Charlie rio cantarinamente y lo giro.

Esa tarde no salieron de la recamara y Molly solo supo que su papi, se había marchado al día siguiente, pero que volvería por ellos, y que traería muchos dragones.

Y su papa cumplió su promesa.

Papa siempre regresaba.

Papa jamás les dejaría.

Molly lo sabía y Percy también aprendió a confiar en las palabras de Charlie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy estaba abrazado al retrete, mientras Charlie acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado – te odio- dijo entre dientes Percy.

-sí, ódiame pero yo te amo- susurro Charlie ayudándolo colocarse de pie y limpiándole el rostro.

Percy lo sabía.

Charlie lo sabía.

Percy estaba encinta.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera.

Charlie sonrió con una cara de felicidad posando su mano sobre el vientre plano de su hermano y amante.

Percy solo recostó su cabeza, haciendo que los bucles rojos cayeran a un lado- te amo-

-yo también te amo- susurro Charlie, alzándolo y llevándolo a la cama despacio – Gracias-

Percy sonrió y vio a su dragona, de nueve años mirándolos en la puerta – Ven- la niña salto a la cama de sus padres y se enteró que su papi traería al mundo a su hermanita, porque papa escribió mucho a la cigüeña.

Abrazo a sus padres y estuvo hablándole a su hermanito o hermanita en la pancita plana de su papi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Papa! ¡Lucy agarro mi túnica!- grito Molly nerviosa y Charlie entro en la habitación, donde una Molly de once años correteaba a una pequeña y destructora Lucy de dos.

Charlie agarro a Lucy y la beso – quédate quieta bicho- le sonrió y agarro a Molly – deja de estar nerviosa todo saldrá bien- le aseguro.

-papa- gimió enterrando su carita en el pecho de su padre – yo... –

-donde entres estarás bien, solo piensa algo, tu papa y yo estaremos orgullosos, mientras hagas las cosas con honestidad y trates a todos como tus iguales- le aseguro Charlie – debes mostrar los valores que tu papi y yo te hemos inculcado mi dragona-

La niña suspiro y se aferró a su papa, dejando que sus bucles lisos se confundieran con los risos de Lucy, y así los encontró Percy uniéndose al abrazo.

-estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti- dijo Perce- eres nuestra niña-

Molly gimió llorando – Los voy a extrañar-

-sí, pero tendrás nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos, nuevas cosas y tu propia vida empezara a forjarse desde ahora- le dijo con suavidad el menor de los pelirrojos – las bases te las dimos tu padre y yo, y ahora que estarás casi todo el tiempo sin nuestra supervisión empieza tu propia aventura-

Charlie asintió a las palabras de Percy, aun cuando sabía que estaba con la voz aguda y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambos extrañarían a su dragona.

La llevaron con todo el amor a la estación del tren, mientras Charlie alzaba los baúles y Percy se encargaba de Lucy.

Vieron también allí a Bill con su esposa y sus tres hijos.

La mirada de los tres era la mirada de quien sabe un agudo secreto.

Bill detallo a la pelirroja que solo había visto una sola vez y sintió en el pecho el dolor de la comprensión.

Su "sobrina" tenía los rasgos finos de Percy pero sinceramente no se parecía a Charlie, tenía al parecer más cosas en común con él mismo y con su hija Victorie.

Y allí lo supo.

Molly era su hija.

Pero también era hija de Charlie y por ella no podía pelear.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa noche mientras estaban al calor del fuego, recibieron una nota en la lechuza.

Molly había quedado en Ravenclaw.

Percy y Charlie se besaron con suavidad y sonrieron, su hija había roto la tradición de los Weasley de estar en gryffindor y no podían estar más orgullosos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En el cuarto año de Molly en Ravenclaw recibió una hermosa noticia.

-¡! Victorie!- grito entrando a la sala común y besando a la rubia con suavidad – Mira mira! Mis papas se van a casar- dijo emocionada.- ¡se van a casar este verano!-

La rubia veela sonrió y con suavidad delineo el rostro de Molly – Tu felicidad es la mía Molly- le dijo abrazándola con ternura y aspirando el aroma de quien su parte veela había dictado como su pareja eterna y su parte maga le había dicho que era la correcta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La boda fue completamente sencilla.

Solo asistieron amigos y familiares.

Todos menos Bill.

Bill no soportaría el dolor de ver casado a Percy con Charlie.

Esa noche sellaron con magia el matrimonio de Charlie y Percy.

Esa noche Bill lloro y se emborracho como jamás en su vida, antes y después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-estudiare Relaciones publicas y Política- dijo Molly a su novia que estaba echando piedritas al lago – ¿y tú Victorie?-

La rubia suspiro y la miro – lo mismo que tú con tal de estar a tu lado-

Molly se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano – escúchame bien Victorie, nuestras crianzas han sido completamente diferentes y yo lo sé, tu eres una preciosa niña de clase y alcurnia y yo fui criada en los establos de los dragones, pero quiero que estudies algo que ames, te amo y te amare siempre, pero no puedes girar tu vida en torno a la mía, eres importante, tus decisiones, tus metas y objetivos son tan importantes como los míos, no quiero una ama de casa, aunque sea un trabajo loable como el de abuela, quiero una mujer emprendedora a mi lado, una mujer que haga valer sus derechos y grite al mismo tiempo a mi voz, no necesito una princesa a la cual mandar- le beso con suavidad – detrás de esas telas de chica bien criada, está la mujer que amo Victorie… búscala y me tendrás por siempre a tu lado.

La rubia solo la miro y la abrazo agradecida.

Un padre ausente.

Una madre con un régimen sangre pura antiguo.

Unos hermanos que quería, mas no amaba por el mismo trato frio entre ellos.

Solo Molly había visto en ella más que la hija de una Veela y el mayor de los Hermanos Weasley.

-seré todo eso por mí y tú estarás siempre conmigo-. Dijo con ferocidad la veela apropiándose de los labios de Molly y esta solo sonrió en el beso.

Este era su último año.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy recibió la carta de su hija mayor mientras veía a Lucy empacar su maleta emocionada por ir a Hogwarts.

-Molly escribió, está encantada en la universidad... y al parecer muy orgullosa que Victorie haya decidido ser medimaga- le dijo a Charlie que abrazo la cintura de Percy.

-¿estas orgulloso?- pregunto besando su cuello.

-estoy orgulloso- susurro con una suave sonrisa.

Charlie le giro –cuando le dirás a Molly que su padre biológico es…- Percy negó.

-Su padre Biológico es Bill, pero su padre de corazón eres tú y Molly siempre lo ha sabido- Charlie abrió los ojos grandemente – cuando empezó a salir en cuarto año con Victorie, fui a Hogwarts a contarle la verdad, no para desmotivarla, tu y yo somos hermanos y más sanguíneos que ella, solo fue para decirle como serían las cosas y para ella, Bill no es su padre, su padre siempre has sido tu- le aseguro y Charlie solo pudo llorar de emoción, abrazándose a Percy.

Siempre había temido que Molly dejara de amarlo al saber la verdad.

Pero su pequeña dragona lo seguía amando como él a ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Charlie y Perce abrieron los ojos escépticos – Lucy es Slytherin- dijo Charlie en shock y Pece solo soltó la carcajada.

-Al parecer le gustan las serpientes- sonrió besando a Charlie, al parecer su Lucy había roto la tradición familiar con más ahínco que Molly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El grado de Molly fue emotivo, a su lado, la mujer de su vida.

Fleur no apoyaba la decisión de su hija, Bill luego de años de ausencia paternal hizo lo que no había hecho en años, apoyarla en sus decisiones, más aun cuando vieron a Molly arrodillada a su lado y con una hermosa argolla.

Le pedía a su veela hacer parte de su vida eterna.

Algo que Victorie casi grito que sí, de alegría lanzándose a los brazos de Molly.

Bill en secreto celebro por la felicidad de sus dos hijas y agradeció a Merlín que Victorie a pesar de todo fue fuerte y acepto el amor.

Cosa que él había dejado escapar hacia años.

Miro de reojo como Charlie sostenía amorosamente la mano de Percy y la sonrisa de la niña a su lado.

Percy era feliz y él era feliz por Percy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Molly corrió por los pasillos viendo a su padre pálido, Lucy sollozando y a Victorie saliendo de urgencias.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo viéndolos.

-Lo siento Molly, Lo siento tío Charlie, el bebe- negó la doctora rubia – el bebe no pudo darse a término, la edad del tío Percy es un agravante para que sostuviera al niño-

Molly abrió sus ojotes azules y vio a su padre caer.

-quiero ver a Percy- susurro Charlie y Victorie les dejo entrar a la habitación, allí el mayor se aferró a su pareja y lo escucho llorar.

Habían perdido a su bebe.

Molly se quebró y se abrazó a Victorie, que jalo a los dos pelirrojas y las saco de allí.

-Mi Perce, Shhh no llores- susurro Charlie.

-era nuestro bebe Charlie, era un varoncito- gimió de dolor y no dejo de llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

-Un varón que Merlín cuidara desde el cielo- le aseguro – y él sabrá que lo amamos mucho en estos seis meses-

Percy asintió aun con dolor de la pérdida de su bebe.

Enterraron al bebe en la cripta familiar de los Weasley.

"Charles Weasley"

Charlie se practicó la vasectomía esa semana, no permitirá que ese dolor volviera a golpear a Percy.

Percy se enteró de esto, cerca de veinte años después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Charlie estaba que masacraba al mocoso, pero solo pudo sonreír forzadamente.

Lucy, su Lucy había traído un gañan, barbaján, bueno para nada como novio.

Un cantante.

Lleno de artefactos raros en la cara, el cabello más largo que el de Bill.

Esas ropas de indigente que al parecer eran la última moda en los jóvenes, y su niña, su hermosa niña de 17 años había caído por ese muchachito.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Luckas Wood señor- dijo con respeto el muchacho y eso se ganó una sonrisa de Percy.

-Jamás, Charlie, juzgues un libro por la portada, sigue Luckas bienvenido a nuestra casa- le dijo la entrada Percy y Lucy solo pudo estar orgullosa de su novio y de sus padres.

-Papa cierra la boquita- le dijo Lucy cantarinamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La llegada de los nietos fue inevitable.

Molly y Victorie tuvieron tres hermosos niños, todos varones, con la delicadeza de Victorie y la tenacidad de Molly.

Luckas y Lucy dos niñas preciosas, con el carácter arrasador de la madre y la gentileza del padre.

A sus cinco nietos, Charlie y Percy no pudieron hacer otra cosa que amarlos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las canas adoraban ambas cabezas pelirrojas y ambos habían decidido salir de viaje, tomarse unas largas vacaciones juntos.

Una primera luna de miel, ya que jamás la habían gozado.

Ese año viajando fue su año de aventuras.

Percy no pudo estar más enamorado y Charlie no pudo más que venerar a su hermano, a su amigo y a su amante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El otoño había llegado y con este, las dolencias de Charlie, Percy pacientemente cuido de las viejas heridas que dolían hasta los huesos.

De las pociones para su hermano y pareja.

De los paños de agua caliente e incluso de la comida que le daba con suavidad.

Percy era había renunciado hacia poco a ser viceministro.

Más importante era el hombre a su lado.

Charlie había renunciado a la gerencia del criadero.

Las manos un poco arrugadas de Percy acariciaban con ternura el rostro de su esposo.

-te amo- dijo con suavidad acariciándolo y besándolo dulcemente, como aquella vez que compartieron el primer beso en el cuarto cumpleaños de Molly.

-Te amo…- susurro Charlie tomando la mano de Percy y finalmente dejando escapar un susurro.

Ese día Percy lloro aferrado al cuerpo de Charlie, aferrado al cuerpo del hombre que le había acompañado los últimos 60 años de su vida.

Poco tiempo para un Mago.

Muy poco tiempo para un amor como el que se tenían ellos dos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su sepelio fue en Londres, donde yacían ya sus padres.

La despedida fue suntuosa y humilde, a pesar de la importancia de ambos en el mundo mágico.

A pesar de haber forjado verdaderas fortunas, ambos seguían la vida humilde en Rumania, en la cabaña de Charlie, al lado del criadero de dragones.

En aquella cabaña jamás entro el trabajo de Percy en la política.

En aquella cabaña jamás entraron los problemas financieros que tuvieron en una época.

Esa cabaña era el oasis de los problemas de los dos.

Era un lugar que no tenía muchas comodidades aunque pusieran dárselas, aunque a sus hijas jamás les falto nada.

En esa cabaña aprendieron a amarse.

En esa cabaña Percy supo lo era confiar de nuevo en alguien y ese alguien era Charlie.

Acaricio con sus manos enguantadas la lápida, escuchando el llanto de sus hijas, de sus nietos e incluso de un pequeño bisnieto.

-Todo esto Charlie- susurro – lo hemos hecho entre los dos, este camino que recorrimos y forjamos siempre fue entre los dos- se levantó con ayuda del bastón y dejo una hermosa flor de visos verdes- espérame- susurro Percy.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Bill.

-¿quieres tomarte un café?- era la primera frase completa que su hermano le dirigía en sesenta años y Percy asintió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ambos ancianos terminaron en un café de Londres.

-han pasado tantos años- susurro Bill, que aun con su edad tenía el cabello largo liso, blanco como los copos de la nieve – hacia tantos años que no podía hablarte-

-Nadie te lo impedía William- le miro Percy al igual que Bill, con aquellos bucles blancos con algunos visos naranjas en sus cabellos y las innegables gafas con un aumento aún más fuerte que en sus años de juventud.

Bill asintió bebiendo despacio.

-Lo sé, pero temía, yo te lastime- Percy iba abrir la boca pero Bill negó – te lastime, aunque no fue voluntario lo hice, fuiste un sucio secreto hasta que te vi en brazos de Charlie supe que en verdad te amaba- se cubrió los ojos con su mano ya ajada por los años –mi corazón se desgarro el día que vi que alguien más te podía amar y que no ibas a esperarme o a seguir siendo mi sucio secreto-

-Te amé Bill- le aseguro Percy agarrando su mano, viendo que el mayor de sus hermanos lloraba – te amé mucho, jamás renegué de ti o del amor que sentía por ti, hasta que supe que no eras el hombre de mi vida, hasta que entendí que la pasión era momentánea, hasta que entendí que me deseabas y hasta que me amabas pero no para sacarme de tu armario lleno de huesos… Charlie- suspiro agarrándose el pecho – es el hombre que aprendí amar, en la vida, en el diario vivir, en la cama, Charlie es el hombre de mi vida, aun cuando él haya dejado la vida y me haya dejado aquí- dijo con un hilo de voz y sintió ue su hermano lo abrazaba – oh por Merlín, porque se fue antes que yo- lloro y Bill solo pudo abrazarlo y consolarlo por la perdida.

Una perdida que no llenaría nada ni nadie.

Ya que el amor de Percy por Charlie era infinito como los años que estuvieron juntos.

Bill solo le consoló ese día.

Le dejo llorar en su hombro.

Al día siguiente, Percy volvió a Rumania.

Bill no le volvió a ver.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Molly estaba en la casa de Lucy, visitándola con su esposa.

-Papi está mal- dijo Lucy sirviendo un té para Molly y Victorie.

-son sesenta años juntos Lucy, fuera de que papi tiene 83 años, 83 juntos a su hermano, 60 años junto a su pareja, no es fácil- dijo Molly sintiendo la mano de su rubia aristócrata y hermosa aun con el paso de los años.

-lo sé, pero temo perderlo a él también, es egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero perderlo- susurro Lucy sintiendo la mano de Luckas en la suya- es nuestro papi-

Molly solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Victorie, que hace años había vivido el divorcio de sus padres.

Victorie sabía que jamás su padre había amado a su madre, pero el amor que sentían los padres de Molly era infinito y sabía el dolor de su Tío Perce por la pérdida de su tío Charlie.

Y solo rogaba a Merlín jamás sentirlo ella, o enloquecería de dolor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Molly estaba a su despacho, leyendo algunas cosas, cuando entro su secretario.

-Viceministra, una llamada de su esposa en la línea dos- dijo el joven muchacho y Molly asintió.

Tomo la llamada y sonrió, la sonrisa que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una mueca.

La pelirroja se desplomo de dolor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora yacían dos lapidas frente a sus ojos, Bill se aferró a una hermosa flor.

El dolor había enfermado a Percy.

El dolor lo había hecho marcharse seis meses luego del fallecimiento de Charlie.

Las hijas de Percy y Charlie habían llorado, su familia había llorado la perdida.

Él estaba llorando la perdida.

-cuídalo Charlie, como lo cuidaste aquí en la tierra- susurro Bill- no sabes lo que te agradezco que le hayas amado y podido cuidar lo que yo jamás pude hacer por él-

Con cuidado dejo la flor en la tumba de Percy y un beso – siempre te amare...- dijo el anciano rompedor de maldiciones, abriendo el paraguas cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre él.

Alzo su vista al cielo y sonrió.

Porque Percy había conocido el amor y el respeto en un hombre que no era él, pero que lo había amado y adorado como él había querido hacerlo.

Y Charlie lo había hecho feliz y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Y que en el cielo su amor durara cientos de años más.

Owary...

Luna romántica *-* un cambio siempre es bueno además este fic iba a ser de diez paginas pero voy 34 xd jejeje :P espero que les haya gustado Matane!


End file.
